Like Diamonds in the Sky
by GodzillaFollower1998
Summary: Another oneshot for Valentine's Day, set again in my Madoka Magica AU. While battling a Witch, Josh observes his mistress and admires her beauty.


**It's that time of the year again, and I thought: "What the hell, I'll do another Valentine oneshot!" And that's how this story came about, took me three days to complete and I'm a bit proud of that.**

**Yet again a Madoka Magica story, this again involves Homura and her British bodyguard Josh; only this time we're in the time loop. Josh observes his mistress as they battle a witch, thinking in tune to Rahanna's Diamonds. This might be what you consider a song flic, and is my first attempt of integrating a song with a story.**

**Please**** let me know what you think!**

**********Disclaimer- I don't own **Puella Magi Madoka Magica, it all belongs to Studio Shaft. I only own my OC character. I also don't own the song, it belongs to Rihanna.************

* * *

Like Diamonds in the Sky

Josh would forget the day he met Homura Akemi. She was an incredibly shy girl, very weak and fragile. She was adorable in her innocence, and Josh quickly found himself warming up to the girl. He deliberately bent his duties as her bodyguard, becoming her only friend in her lowest time and treating her like she was of nobility.

He treated her like a princess, spoiled her rotten, and he knew she loved the attention.

Those days, though, were gone. They had become pleasant memories of happier times as the two repeated the same month in a constant time loop. The once adorably demure girl became an ice queen that gave an air that demanded respect. The glasses and braids were gone, replaced by stony eyes and impassive words that showed no emotion. His mistress wanted to save her closest friend, and he promised to stand by her side until she achieved that goal. He had never regretted making that promise back then, and he still doesn't.

They stood back to back in an abandoned warehouse, the black human shapes that were the remains of the victims of the witch Elly surrounding them in a circle. Both were in their Magi getup, he in his sapphire blue armour with his Katana blade held securely in his right hand. And she, in her outfit of grey and purple with those utterly tantalising black stockings. Oh, and with a loaded Desert Eagle in hand.

She turned to face him, her pale features calm and impassive, and her fathomless purple eyes silently asking him if he was ready. He looked down on her with excitement alight in his brown eyes, ever eager for battle, and nodded his head in answer. His silently noted how her beauty stood immaculately against the darkness of the night and the light of the moon as it shined through the windows.

They turned back to their enemies (or prey, in his savage mind's case), and shot forward. There was no bossy Sayaka Miki with her headache inducing justice talk, no loud mouth Kyoko Sakura with her obnoxious confidence, no Mami Tomoe with her falsely bright attitude and no Madoka Kaname to be put at risk. It was just them; mistress and bodyguard, and the Brit loved it that way. Something told him Homura did too.

Josh would never deny that this was always his favourite part of being a Puerum Magi, the fighting. He had always had thirst for fighting, never one to back away from a challenge, and battling Witches proved to be the greatest way to indulge his thirst. He swung his blade in an arc, taking the heads of many of the familiars and shooting black blood into the air. He threw out his left hand and shot out a ball of blue energy, not even looking as it imploded against a small cluster of familiars. Josh smiled wildly as he brought his weapon down on a female familiar, slashing her head in two and spraying droplets of blood over his face. Switching the hilt of his blade to his left hand, he retracted the blade and slashed at another familiar; making the once human stumble back as blood squirted from its chest. The other familiars gave him a wide berth, and the boy relished on their fear.

Let it never be denied, that Josh Martin was an utter sadist.

The boy's eyes drifted to his Ojōsama's form, and he found his breath slightly taken away. He saw her dodged and evade the attempted strikes by the familiars, using precise moments to blow a hole in their heads or to knock them away. She leaped backwards and, as she flew in mid-air with her hair flowing like an onslaught of raven black, she pulled the trigger and put three others down with perfect precision. It proof of the training he had put her through, and it always filled him with a sense of pride when he saw her fight.

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

She moved with the gracefulness of a swan and killed with the skills of an assassin, she was beautiful and deadly all at once. She was his Master, his Ojōsama, the one who kept him grounded and the one person who really matters in his left. The person who gives his left any actual meaning.

**_Shine bright like a diamond_**

And, as that current moment, she had never looked more beautiful to than she did right there. The moon laid its light down on the earth in white streaks, and those streaks made Homura illuminate. Her pale skin was shining like that of a star; her purple eyes were glowing like gems from the deepest bowls of the earth, and her raven hair was flowing behind her like black waves as she shook her head after landing on the ground softly.

**_Find light in the beautiful sea, I choose to be happy_**

**_You and I, you and I , we're like diamonds in the sky_**

She was dazzling, utterly stunning in every sense of the word, so much so that it made his head spin and his heart beat increase.

**_You're a shooting star I see, a vision of ecstasy_**

**_When you hold me, I'm alive_**

He shook of the dizziness and continued focusing on swinging his blade. There was much work to be done yet. The battle with the army of familiars went by in a blur, his mind kept focusing back to his mistress as he watched her preform her own dance of death as he did his.

**_We're like diamonds in the sky_**

Punch. Bullet.

**_So shine bright tonight,_**

Slash. Evade. Elbow.

**_You and I_**

Duck. Uppercut.

**_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_**

Slash. Front kick.

**_Eye to eye,_**

Elbow. Pistol-whip.

_**So alive**_

Headbutt. Grab. Skull crush.

_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

Finally, the greatest of the Box Witch's minions came forth. Daniyyel and Jennifer, the two familiars that had long since abandoned their human forms and become one winged death angels completed with halos. The two of them knew how this part of the game worked, and easily dispatched the two angel-like familiars who quickly faded from existence.

**_Shine bright like a diamond_**

Josh however, wasn't focusing on the battle or bloodshed for once. His mind was focused solely on his mistress, watching her graceful form move as Elly came forth and the world around them shifted to look like the inside of a blue hurricane.

_**Shining bright like a diamond**_

When his mistress had changed, become the hardened young lady that stood but a few feet away from him, he had been uncomfortable because he felt that she would have no use for him and cast him aside. However, he had been proven wrong and was so grateful because of that. She didn't want to lose his company, for whatever reason, and went the extra mile to remind him that he promised to stay by her side until she achieved her goal; and as such she expected him to keep that promise.

_"Yes, of course, My Lady."_

The words echoed in his mind, said so long ago that it felt like an eternity since he had uttered them.

It went by like a dream, and by the time reality caught up to Josh Elly's barrier faded away into nothing. A small 'tink' echoed through the silence, her Greif Seed touching the cold stone ground that was stained with black blood. Josh stayed where he was, a few feet away from his mistress as she obtained the Greif Speed; unmoved by the foul blood. Josh found himself smiling as he thought how lucky he was, how he was spared from a dull life of boredom to be paired with this delightful girl. She was his light, his freedom from the darkness. She kept his madness at bay, and as long as she lived she always would. She was his Master. His Ojōsama. His Mistress. He would gladly give her everything, and would never ask for anything in return.

After all, that's what it means to be a bodyguard.

That's what it means to love someone.

"What is it Josh?" said boy blinked out of his stupor at the sudden question, and found that his mistress was staring at him; the Greif Seed still in her hand.

"Pardon, My Lady?"

_**So shine bright**_

"You've been staring at me for quite some time now, something's obviously on your mind" Homura stated in her usual soft monotone, she kept her eyes on the Greif Seed as though the matter was trivial.

_**Tonight**_

Josh smiled as his Master; her eyes were as sharp as his blade. For once, for whatever reason, he decided to say exactly what he was thinking: "I was merely admiring your beauty, Ojōsama."

_**You and I**_

Now she looked at him, startled with a hint of pink on her cheeks. "W-what?" she does that from time to time, whenever something caught her off guard and struck a nerve she would stutter. He missed that stutter.

_**Eye to eye**_

He sees it again, her beauty magnified by the moonlight. It was quite poetic, and so true to her character. She turned her back on the light, choosing the road of suffering, and only shined when in the light of the moon. Though she walked the path of darkness, her soul still shined with pure light. He was almost the same, but the light within him was tainted. The smile turned into a fond grin, and a soft line of music came through his lips, _"You're beautiful like diamonds in the sky."_

_**So alive**_

The pink turned to a modest red, and she looked away from him. He stomped the urge to snigger at how adorable she was when she was flustered.

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

He allowed her to collect herself, regain her composer, and when she turned back to him the blush was gone and her expression was one of boredom. "Don't be so foolish" he noted how soft her voice was, and how the words lacked any venom. She finally placed the Greif Seed into her shield and ran a hand through her hair (that absolutely lovely hair, much better now than they were in braids), and says curtly "let's go."

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

She turned on her heel and then begun to walk, and he followed behind her. He wondered if she heard the adoring smile when he answered, "Yes, My Lady." If he was the night, then she was the star. She would always be his.

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

His Mistress.

His Master.

His Ojōsama.

His diamond.

_"My diamond in the sky."_

* * *

**And may love shine this day. Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
